1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a climate control system and, more specifically, to a multi-zone temperature control system for an HVAC air-handling assembly in a climate control system on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle, includes a climate control system, which maintains a temperature within an occupant compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level by providing heating, cooling and ventilation. Occupant compartment comfort is accomplished by an integrated mechanism referred to in the art as a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) air-handling assembly. The HVAC air-handling assembly conditions a flow of air and distributes the conditioned air throughout the occupant compartment.
Vehicle occupants prefer personalized comfort within the occupant compartment, as provided by individualized temperature control. To accomplish individualized temperature control of the occupant compartment, the occupant compartment is divided into independent temperature control zones, referred to in the art as multi-zone temperature control. For example, one zone is the front driver-side portion of the vehicle. This zone can be subdivided into a front driver-side and a front passenger-side zone. Another zone is the rear passenger portion of the vehicle, and this zone can be further subdivided into a right and left side. Preferably, the temperature within each zone is independently controlled. As is known in the art, dual-zone temperature control refers to independent temperature control of two zones. Similarly, tri-zone temperature control refers to independent temperature control of three zones.
In the past, multi-zone temperature control was provided by an auxiliary HVAC air-handling assembly for the rear zone in the vehicle. While an auxiliary rear HVAC air-handling assembly works well, it is costly and requires significant packaging space. Multi-zone temperature control has also been provided by partitioning a case for the HVAC air-handling assembly into multiple chambers corresponding to the independent temperature zones. While this method also works, it suffers the disadvantage that a unique HVAC air-handling assembly case is required for each type of system, such as single zone, dual zone or tri-zone. Thus, there is a need in the art for a multi-zone temperature control system for a climate control system in a vehicle that can be added onto a common HVAC air-handling assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention is a multi-zone temperature control system for an HVAC air handling assembly. The multi-zone temperature control system includes a cold air supply duct and a hot air supply duct operatively coupled to the cold air supply duct. The multi-zone temperature control system also includes a rear air duct operatively coupled to the hot air supply duct and a temperature blend door disposed within the hot air supply duct to adjust a temperature of air flowing through the rear air duct into the vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multi-zone temperature control system for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided that offers individualized temperature control for the rear zone of the vehicle. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a multi-zone temperature control system is provided that can be added onto a common HVAC air-handling assembly. Still another advantage of the present invention is that a multi-zone temperature control system is provided that is cost-effective to manufacture and install within a vehicle. A further advantage of the present invention is that a multi-zone temperature control system is provided that can be adapted to be used with a variety of vehicle types.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.